Every Princess Has Her Prisoner
by Blaze of Mars
Summary: Kairi is a princess. Sora is one of many prisoners who were arrested and thrown in the dungeon. Kairi is disturbed by many of the boys that have hit on her, and has resented boys that are her age. They say that every princess has her prince. Kairi doesn't play by the rules.
1. How to Dig Your Own Grave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's sequels and characters.

Author's Note: This is my first story, and I don't know if it sucks or not. So I'm asking for your opinions. Since I'm still new to fanfiction, I would really appreciate some advice. Thank you. And now, I give you my story.

**Chapter 1: ****A Royal Ball and How to Dig Your Own Grave**

"Kairi, who are you taking to the royal ball?" Kairi snapped out of it and looked at her best friend, Namine.

"Oh, uh… no one…" Kairi said quietly, looking away.

"KAIRI! YOU CAN'T TAKE NO ONE! YOU'RE THE PRINCESS! IT'S A CRIME TO NOT TAKE ANYONE IF YOU'RE THE PRINCESS!" Selphie's voice was heard from outside the study room.

"Selphie…" Kairi said.

Selphie busted down the door, her sister Yuna with her.

"I agree with Selphie." Yuna said. Kairi stared at the two. Yuna _never _agreed with Selphie.

"Me too." Namine, the shy girl, whispered.

"Aw, come on! I thought you at least would agree with me, Nami!" Kairi complained.

"Too bad, Kai. That's two against one! Er… three against one!" Selphie never was the sharpest tool in the shed.

Selphie, Tidus, and Yuna were triplets, and one of the guard's children. Kairi, however, was the princess. Namine was Kairi's sister, but wasn't treated like any kind of princess. She never got the pretty dresses, the large room, nothing. Namine was treated very poorly at their castle.

"Well, then if I have to go with a boy, then maybe I just won't go!" Kairi said.

"KAIRI! You so can't do that! You are the PRINCESS! You have to go; you have to have a date!" Selphie cried.

"I need to be alone." Kairi said, walking out of the room and up the stairs.

Moonlight shined in through the windows, making the stairs shine like silver as Kairi walked up them. When she reached her door she opened it slowly.

Kairi's room was huge. She had a huge bed, a walk in closet, her own bathroom, her own balcony, and a huge T.V. Half of Kairi's room was empty, but she liked it that way.

Kairi stepped out onto the balcony and rested her head on her arms, which were currently resting on the railing. She saw the guards, tracking the city.

Kairi sighed. The guards always walked around, then found some innocent person, accused them of something they didn't do, and arrested them under the king's orders. Kairi didn't know why her father did that, but he did.

King Axel and Queen Larxene were the rulers of the kingdom. Princess Kairi was to inherit it all, and Princess Namine was to get nothing. Kairi had never seen her parents, and didn't really want to.

Kairi saw the guards crowd around one spot and knew that they had arrested someone. She looked closer and saw that it was two teenage boys; one that was Kairi's age and one that was Namine's age. Namine was just one year younger than Kairi.

Kairi saw that the one boy was a brunette, and the other was a blonde, but they both had spiky hair.

"Kairi, your friends told me that you ran off, and one of the maids told me you came in here. Are you upset about something?"

Kairi groaned. It was the boy she grew up with, and hated since he was born. The most annoying, player-like boy in the old public school: Ventus.

He'd had a crush on her since they were in sixth grade, and he kept trying to weasel his was into her life.

Ventus walked over to Kairi and put his arm around her.

Kairi gritted her teeth. "Ventus…"

"C'mon, babe. Ventus is so formal. Just call me Ven." Ventus said, giving her his player grin.

"Fine, _Ven_. Two things. One, don't you EVER call me babe again. Two, get away from me, before I call Castle Security!" Kairi yelled at him.

"Calm down, babe! Don't deny that you like me." Ventus said, running planting a quick kiss on her lips.

_Slap._ Ven put his hand on his cheek where Kairi had slapped him.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room!" She screamed. Ventus turned around and ran out of Kairi's bedroom. Kairi smirked before turning around and heading into her bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her long auburn hair reached just below her shoulders. A long and puffy pink dress reached down to Kairi's feet, covering her small pink heels. She had white gloves on that reached just below her shoulders.

Kairi picked up the outfit next to her and changed into it. It was a guard's uniform, only with a hood on it. The hoods only went on the guards-in-training uniforms. Kairi pulled the hood up and left her bedroom.

She went down the main floor before grabbing a bucket and heading down to the dungeon. When she reached it, she dismissed the current guard with a flick of her hand and walked further in. She pulled her hood off and opened the bucket.

Inside were cookies that she had bought from the bakery downtown. She handed one to each of the prisoners like she did every day before walking to the jail cell that had the two boys from earlier in it.

"I am Princess Kairi. Since my parent's ways are cruel enough to lock up innocent people, I bring cookies down here every night to the prisoners. Enjoy!" She explained, looking up and handing a cookie to both boys.

"I'm Sora, and this is my best friend Roxas." The brunette said.

"Nice to meet you, Sora. Roxas." Kairi said, opening the door with a key. She opened up the gate and walked inside.

"W-what are you doing?" Sora said.

"Duh, Sora! She wants to hang out like a hot dude like me instead of that mean daddy of hers!" Roxas said, grinning.

"I'm leaving." Kairi said.

"No wait, Kairi! I was kidding! I'm not a jerk!" Roxas cried.

Kairi turned around and sat on the bench right in-between them.

"You'd have to come one at a time, but do you want to head out for a little bit?" Kairi asked.

"Um, sure!" Sora said. "Roxas can go first."

Kairi grabbed Roxas's hand and walked outside. Roxas saw the moonlight and gasped.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"It's just… the moonlight is so beautiful… kind of like you." Roxas said. Kairi would've blushed if she hadn't met Ventus. Now she just rolled her eyes. When she first met Ventus, they went outside and watched the sunset, and he said the same corny thing.

"Roxas, that is so…" Kairi's eyes widened as she was interrupted. Roxas couldn't have just said something to stop her. He just HAD to kiss her. Kairi backed away. She didn't want a relationship.

"I think it's Sora's turn to come out now." Kairi said, walking back inside. She and Roxas both stayed silent the whole way back. When she got there, she opened the door, put Roxas inside, and brought Sora out.

"So… where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Um… you pick." Sora said. Kairi blinked. When she asked Ventus that, he'd say somewhere like the beach, so he could try to hit on her. Sora just told _her _to pick where they went.

"Um… how about the castle garden?" She suggested.

"Sure."

Kairi led the way to the garden and slowly walked in. She sat on the bench that was next to the roses, and gestured for Sora to sit next to her.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight." Sora said, looking around. Kairi blinked again. This was the first time a boy said that something was beautiful without saying she was beautiful as well.

"You know, Sora. You're the first guy that has ever NOT complimented me on my looks, and NOT tried to hit on me. I thank you for that." Kairi said.

"You probably said that to Roxas too." Sora said, still not looking at her.

"No… actually he said that the moonlight was beautiful, and then told me it was kind of like me. Then he… kissed me." Kairi said.

Sora stayed silent, then looked at her. Kairi looked into his eyes and couldn't look away. _The first guy I've ever ACTUALLY been attracted to… _she thought. What was she thinking? But it was too late. Her emotions had control of her; she dug her own grave. She had a crush on Sora.


	2. Bad Girl Kairi

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's sequels and characters.

Author's Note: I don't think this chapter turned out well... I will appreciate if you tell me what you think... but I think it moves to fast and doesn't flow. Oh well. On with the chapter.

**Chapter 2: Kairi the Bad Girl**

Kairi kept her eyes glued to Sora's. She had no idea how long they were staring at each other, but she knew it was a while. She found herself leaning closer, and closer… her lips were so close to his! Then Kairi's phone rang.

Kairi screamed and fell off the bench. Sora looked at her with wide eyes. Kairi looked at her phone and saw that it said Selphie. She growled in her head and answered the phone.

"OH MY GOD KAIRI! YOU ARE SO GOOD! YOU KISSED THREE GUYS IN ONE NIGHT!" Selphie screamed. Kairi growled again, this time out loud.

"One moment, Sora." Kairi said. She walked out of the garden and just outside.

"Selphie, I hate you so much. First for you remind me of VENTUS and ROXAS kissing ME! Then you say I kissed THREE boys when you RUINED my kiss with the one that I WANTED to kiss!" Kairi screamed.

"OH MY GOD! HOW COULD YOU NOT WANT TO KISS VENTUS OR THAT CUTE BLONDE THAT LOOKS A LOT LIKE HIM I THINK YOU SAID HIS NAME IS ROXAS!" Selphie yelled.

"Goodbye, Selphie!" Kairi said, hanging up. She turned around and walked back to Sora.

"I think we should head back now." Kairi said. Sora nodded and they walked back to the jail cell. Kairi locked him in the cell and turned around.

"Goodnight." She said, before pulling her hood on and walking back up the stairs, the guard from earlier going down.

Kairi walked up to the main floor and almost passed out when she saw a blonde haired woman walk over to her.

"H…Hello?" Kairi said unsurely in her fake boy voice. What if this was one of the maids?

"Hello, young man. I have a job for you. I was going to have Tidus do it, but you're here, and you just got off a job. I need you to put on your swimsuit and swim to the bottom of the pool to retrieve my father's precious sword. Some idiot decided to throw it in the pool. I'll be waiting and watching you for when you get it out."

Kairi gulped. She couldn't do that! "I can't!" She cried out, forgetting to use her fake boy voice.

The woman smirked. "I told you Axel! She's been a very bad girl!"

Kairi gulped again as she saw her spiky-haired father come out of hiding.

"Kairi, why are you feeding the prisoners? And why are you going around kissing half the boys in this palace? Two of them were prisoners too!" Axel asked.

"Selphie!" Kairi called.

Selphie's brown hair popped up from under the staircase, and she whacked her head.

"Ouch!" Selphie yelped as she rubbed her head.

"Selphie, did you tell my parents about this?" Kairi asked.

"Noo…" Selphie said, looking away.

Kairi sighed and faced her parents. "I find it unfair that they are arrested for no reason, and… they kissed me! Not the other way around!" Kairi cried.

"They are not arrested for no reason! They are _peasants, _you pest!" Larxene, Kairi's mother, hissed.

"Shut it, witch! They are _citizens_!" Kairi yelled. Larxene stepped forward and so did Kairi, until Axel stepped in-between them.

"Girls! This is so stupid! Let's all just go back to our rooms and…" Axel began.

"Kairi, you are grounded for a month, and Ventus will be making sure that you don't leave your room, and will accompany you when you need to leave." Larxene said, as if Axel had never spoken.

Axel sighed. "Ventus!" He called.

Ventus bolted down the stairs and stopped in front of Axel and Larxene.

"Yes?" He asked.

Larxene explained and Ventus grinned.

"Come on, my lady." Ventus said. When he grabbed her wrist, she swatted his hand away and walked up the stairs in front of him. She hated her life.

She grabbed her pajamas and went to go into the bathroom, and Ventus followed her.

"Don't even think about it." Kairi growled as she closed the bathroom door.

Kairi stepped out a moment later and climbed into her bed.

Kairi woke up early and saw something blonde in her bed next to her.

"Good morning, Ventus." She yawned. Wait, what? Kairi's eyes flew the rest of the way open.

"VENTUS!" She screamed. Ventus jolted awake.

"Why are you sleeping in my bed?" Kairi screeched.

"Uh…" Ventus started. Kairi threw a pillow at him and screamed for Namine and her father.

Namine ran in and so did her father.

"Dad, this is a huge violation of my privacy!" She yelled, pointing at Ventus.

"Ventus!" Axel yelled. Ventus got out of the bed and ran out, getting the hint.

"My apologies, Kairi. I will give you two options: stay grounded, or spend one whole day with Ventus and get un-grounded." Axel said.

Kairi groaned. She hated being grounded, but she also hated Ventus.

"Fine, Saturday. I have school today, remember? It's only Monday." Kairi said.

Axel nodded and left Namine and Kairi together. Kairi turned around and got her clothes ready for the day. She was going to wear a light-blue skin tight dress, matching heels, and a golden tiara…

Kairi smirked. She wasn't going to wear that. She looked around and found it. The outfits she wore before she knew she was a princess, or in other words not very long ago.

*Flashback*

"Wait, Kairi! Wait for me! I want to be there too!" A boy ran up behind Kairi.

"…, it's not a big deal. I'm just getting brought home to become a princess." Kairi said.

"It is a big deal!" The boy said.

"Yeah, sure." Kairi said.

*End Flashback*

That was only a year ago.

Kairi pulled out each outfit, observing it while trying to remember the boy's name. She remembered he had blonde hair… and nothing more.

Kairi put on the next outfit. A light pink mini-dress with purple converse shoes. The dress had three zippers, a black hood, and a white tank top underneath. Kairi smiled. She liked this.

Kairi walked out of the room and grabbed her backpack before walking downstairs. She saw that Namine was wearing the usual: a white skin-tight dress with short sleeves and sandals.

Selphie wore a lime green dress that was strapless and normal length.

Yuna wore her usual too, just a white tank top with a blue skirt and knee-high blue boots with white laces.

Kairi walked out the door, only to be stopped by a stranger.

"Princess, I came to apply for a job. My brother was arrested, and he was the one that was going to get a job for my family." The blue-haired girl said.

"You will have to speak with King Axel and Queen Larxene. Who's your brother?" Kairi asked.

"His name is Sora. My name is Aqua." She said. Kairi froze. Aqua's brother was Sora.

"I know your brother. I spoke to him last night." Kairi said.

"Yeah! And she almost ki…" Kairi slapped her hand over Selphie's mouth.

"I almost kicked him… accidentally." Kairi said. Aqua tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. Kairi opened the door and Aqua walked inside.

Kairi sighed and led the way to school. She wished she could go to prison school, so she could see Sora and Roxas again.

Kairi walked in the doors and fell to the floor when a boy crashed into her.

"Watch it, jerk! Don't you know that this is the princess? Don't you…" Selphie stopped when she saw the boy.

He had silver hair, large muscles, and perfect aquamarine eyes. Selphie, Kairi, and Yuna sighed dreamily.

The boy reached down and helped Kairi up. Kairi looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. Kairi thought she might die. She now had a crush on two boys.

_Keep it up, Kairi. Keep on digging that grave. _Kairi thought.

Kairi turned around and ran out the doors, but the boy followed her. Yuna, Namine, and Selphie kept going in.

The boy smirked. "So you want to ditch school?" He asked.

Kairi smirked back. It was time to be a bad girl for a change.

Kairi grabbed the boy's hand and ran off towards the castle. She grabbed onto the tree and climbed up onto her balcony. She ran into her closet and changed her outfit.

She changed into jean short-shorts and a pink tank top that showed her stomach. She also threw on a pink cap that was turned around backwards.

Kairi stepped out and grabbed the boy's hand.

"I'm Kairi. What's your name?" She asked.

"The name's Riku." He said.

Kairi ran onto her balcony and jumped off, landing on the tree. She dropped onto the ground and bolted off into the yard. When she could see the whole castle she turned around.

Kairi bolted to a different tree and scaled the side of the building. When she reached just above the great ballroom, she dropped in through the skylight. She ran in and kicked Larxene to the floor.

Larxene flew across the room straight into a mirror.

Kairi saw that the cap covered her eyes, but there was no mistaking her long auburn hair. Kairi grabbed a shard of the glass and cut her hair. It was now jagged, but she didn't care.

Kairi looked at her hand and screeched. It was bleeding badly. She now knew why you should never pick up any glass if it's broken.

Riku ran up behind her and tore off his sleeve and wrapped it around her hand. Kairi thought she might cry. What had happened to her life?


	3. Escape the Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's sequels and characters.

Author's Note: This is where the start of the adventure begins! Hopefully it will get a lot better from here on out. I still think I'm moving too fast though... This chapter is really short, isn't it?

**Chapter 3: Escape the Kingdom****  
**

Kairi ran out of the room and to her room. Once inside, she ran into the bathroom. Kairi turned on the water and rinsed the blood off of her hands. When she was done she bandaged them carefully. Luckily none of them were too deep, so she didn't need stitches.

Namine walked in, and glared at Kairi, which was very unlike her.

"What were you thinking?" Namine yelled.

Kairi stayed silent. She knew that Namine knew what had just happened.

"You could have killed yourself! Are you that stupid?!" Namine cried.

"I know it was stupid and reckless Namine. I just... I don't know anymore. I just feel so stupid. What do I do now Nami?" Kairi asked, close to tears.

"Well, first you should tell me what's bugging you." Namine said.

"I... I think I might have a crush on someone." Kairi whispered.

"Who?"

"... a prisoner."

"Which one? The one that looks like Ventus?"

"No... the one with spiky brown hair. His name is Sora."

"Oh. That's still not a very good excuse for doing what you did. I will forgive you, but only because you are my sister and good friend. You better be ready though, because you left locks of your auburn hair at the crime scene." Namine said before leaving the room.

Kairi froze. She hadn't thought about that. She had short hair to hide her identity, but she left her hair there. No one else in the kingdom had red hair except for Axel. She was doomed. She'd be arrested, possibly killed. No, she was guaranteed to be killed. Her parents arrested people for no reason, so she'd definitely be killed for attacking the queen. She'd have to run away.

Kairi grabbed her suitcase and packed her old clothes in it, ditching all signs that she was a princess. She grabbed her other necessities and put on her guard uniform that Larxene failed to collect before walking out of the room. She ran down the stairs and into the dungeon. She had to help the prisoners before she left.

Kairi ran to Roxas and Sora and let them out of the jail cell, but before she could free anyone else, Larxene and the guards came in and busted her. She turned to the boys next to her.

"Run!" She cried.

The trio ran out, bolting for the harbor. Kairi led the way to one of the small motorboats and hopped on.

"Come on! They'll kill us if we don't move fast!" Kairi said as the boys climbed in next to her.

Kairi turned her head and saw that there were news people following them, watching their every move.

"Great! Now we have to deal with the news chasing us around!" Kairi yelled in frustration. She put the key into the slot and started the boat. When it was turned on she grabbed the wheel and drove the boat into deeper waters.

"Kairi, helicopters!" Kairi looked up and saw that Roxas was right. There were helicopters following them. Kairi put the boat on autopilot and ran back to her suitcase.

She opened it and began rapidly searching for what she had brought for emergencies. She found it and pulled it out. It was her emergency phone that had all the right backup to save her. She called the first person on the list: Yuffie Kisaragi.

"Hello?"

"Yuffie! I need backup right now! You have to get me out of this!" Kairi yelled into the phone.

Yuffie was Kairi's friend. When they were little, Yuffie dreamed of becoming a ninja, so Kairi paid for Yuffie to get into ninja school. Yuffie was a great ninja now.

"I can see that! Who do you think is in the helicopter that says Ninja's Academy?" Yuffie said.

Kairi looked up and saw the helicopter that Yuffie was in. A ladder was slowly being lowered down to them.

"Sora! Roxas! Get on that helicopter!" She called, pointing at the right one. Sora and Roxas obeyed and climbed the ladder. Kairi grabbed her bag and climbed the helicopter ladder.

"What the heck, Kairi! What did you do?" Yuffie cried out.

"I um... broke glass, cut my hair, sent Larxene through a mirror, and... that's about it. Oh, and then I let those two out." Kairi said, pointing at Sora and Roxas.

"Okay... well i guess we should-" Yuffie was cut off by the radio turning on.

"Yuffie, Yuffie! Are you there? I'm watching the news; are Kairi, Sora, and Roxas alright?" The voice was Namine's.

"Namine, we're fine! Why are you talking to Yuffie?" Kairi asked.

"Who do you think told Yuffie to come save you? It certainly wasn't Larxene!"

"Thanks, Nami."

"No time for thank you's. I'm sending you to a little place called Destiny Islands. Radiant City is no longer a safe place for you." Namine said.

Yuffie screamed and Kairi turned around. Roxas had fallen out of the helicopter. Well, he was holding onto the edge of it. Kairi ran to him and dropped to her knees next to him.

"Kairi, I thought you would've remembered me... the only way to get you to notice me was to get into trouble and get arrested. I had Sora come with me when we robbed the bank... we failed anyway. We got arrested, but you still didn't remember me. Kairi, I was your best friend back at home. We lived in Twilight Town together." Roxas said. Kairi was stunned. Roxas was the boy that she couldn't remember.

"I just want you to know one thing, Kairi. That thing is that I love you." Roxas said, before slipping off the edge of the helicopter.

Roxas landed in the water with a splash and Kairi screamed. Sora dropped to his knees next to her.

_He's dead... it's all my fault... I'm so stupid..._ Kairi thought.

"Kairi? Kairi? Are you there?" Namine asked through the radio. Yuffie turned around and answered her.

"Roxas fell out of the helicopter." She whispered.

One thing ran through Kairi's head at this time:

_He loved me... and now he's dead._


	4. Close Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's sequels and characters.

Author's Note: This chapter has minor SoraxKairi fluff, and some almost RoxasxNamine fluff. Since I didn't mention this in the summary or the first chapter, the couples in this are SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine, VentusxAqua, and others that I am not sure of yet. We'll get there eventually! On with the story!

**Chapter 4: Close Call**

Kairi stood up very suddenly. She felt the wind blowing against her neck, since it was no longer covered by auburn hair. She bent over, and jumped out of the helicopter.

Kairi felt agonizing pain as she hit the water. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw seaweed, fish, and blonde spikes. Wait, what? Kairi turned and ran the spikes through her fingers. Definitely hair. Kairi grabbed Roxas and brought his body back to the surface.

Kairi felt her head break through the water's surface and inhaled deeply.

"Kairi, are you crazy?!" Yuffie called.

Kairi smiled a very corny grin as the helicopter lowered the ladder. She carefully placed Roxas between her and the ladder as they lifted it. Sora and Yuffie took Roxas from her when Kairi had reached the top.

Kairi walked over to the side of the helicopter and flopped down in the chair. She could feel the water trickling out of her hair and clothes, but it was comforting.

Suddenly, the helicopter lurched. The helicopter was being shot down!

"Namine, Namine! We need backup! We're being shot down!" Yuffie cried.

"Gotcha covered, Yuffie!" Kairi looked out the open door and saw Namine with Tidus, Yuna, and Selphie.

Yuna was driving the helicopter with Namine at her side, controlling the radio systems. Tidus and Selphie were standing near the door to catch them when they jumped over.

Sora picked up Roxas and tossed him over to the other helicopter. Tidus and Selphie caught him and set him down on the ground. Yuffie turned around and swiftly leaped from the first helicopter to the second. Sora was about to jump, but he turned around and looked at Kairi.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Not really." Kairi replied.

"Let's go together." Sora said, holding out his hand to her. Kairi gladly took his hand and got out of the chair.

"On three. One, two, three!" Sora said. Kairi and Sora jumped the gap and landed carefully. Kairi looked down and saw their still joined hands, causing her to blush and look away. Sora looked down too, and released her hand.

"Oh! I have wanted to do this so badly!" Yuffie leaped across the gap and flipped a switch on the broken helicopter that was slowly falling. She ran over and jumped back. Kairi looked closer and saw that she had taken the helicopter off of autopilot.

The helicopter stopped completely, and fell into the ocean.

"Yuffie! We need you on the roof! The guards are getting on the roof! You have to keep them away from Kairi, Sora, and Roxas!" Yuna yelled.

"Ventus and Tidus, join her!" Namine yelled.

Kairi looked to the back room and saw that Ventus and Aqua were standing in it. At Namine's words, Yuffie, Ventus, and Tidus climbed up onto the roof.

"Alright, Namine. Go tend to Roxas and Kairi, I've got this now!" Yuna said.

"Are you sure?" Namine asked worriedly.

"I'm sure. Who are we going to contact? The fish?" Yuna joked. Namine rolled her eyes and went to the back room, where Sora, Kairi, and Roxas were resting.

There was only two beds in the back room, and Roxas was sleeping in one of them. Sora and Kairi were both lying in the other bed, asleep.

"Aw..." Namine whispered, seeing that Sora had his arms around Kairi as if to help warm her up from the icy cold ocean she was just in.

Namine walked over to Roxas and checked his temperature. He was normal temperature, which was strange, considering he was just unconscious in the ocean. Namine carefully brushed his bangs out of his closed eyes. He was actually very like Ventus, who Namine used to have a crush on.

Namine turned around and walked over to Kairi. She managed to take her temperature, and she had a fever. Just as Namine was about to leave the room, something made a noise.

"Sora..." Namine turned around to see that Kairi had mumbled Sora's name in her sleep. Namine smirked and left the room.

Kairi woke up and felt very warm. She looked around and saw that Roxas was still in his bed, but... where was Sora? Did he get any sleep last night? Kairi got up and saw that Sora was in the middle room with Namine, Tidus, and Selphie. Yuffie was still fighting on the roof against people who wanted Kairi, Sora, and Roxas dead.

The middle room had two couches and three chairs. Sora and Tidus were sitting on one couch, and Namine and Selphie sat on the other. Kairi walked over to a chair and sat down. Kairi looked at Sora, but he looked away from her.

"So, about how long until we reach Destiny Islands?" Sora asked.

"Hours to days. I don't know. It depends if Yuffie can hold the guards off, and how fast Roxas and Kairi recover." Namine said.

"Kairi, come here." Kairi got up and walked over to her sister.

"She's still sick. It looks like we're going to have to take a stop in Traverse Town. Traverse Town has one of the greatest doctors of all time, Aerith." Namine said.

"I'll go tell Yuna to stop in Traverse Town." Selphie said, leaving the room.

"I'm going to go help Yuffie." Tidus said.

"I'll just go check on Roxas again." Namine said.

Kairi gulped. Now she was alone with Sora. She saw Namine smirk and wanted to go hurt her.

"Hello!" Kairi screamed as a girl and two boys jumped into the helicopter.

"I'm Olette, this is Pence and Hayner." The girl said.

"Okay, but what are you doing here?" Kairi asked.

"We're here to help Kairi get healed and help fight the guards." Hayner answered.

Olette walked over to Kairi and got up in her face.

"Oh my gosh! She's really sick! We need medicine right now, or she could die! Someone, get her blankets and ice packs! Food and water! Hurry!" Olette screamed. Kairi's eyes got huge, and she saw Sora's eyes widen as well. Hayner and Pence bolted away and Olette helped Kairi back into the back room.

Kairi laid down on the bed, and felt her world start spinning. She closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

Namine watched as her sister's eyes closed and Olette started yelling at Kairi. Hayner and Pence came running in with all of the materials that Olette wanted.

Olette placed the ice pack on Kairi's forehead, the blanket over her body, and poured some water down her throat.

"Get my medicine bag!" Olette cried. Hayner ran in with her medicine bag and Olette went to work. Olette poured medicine down Kairi's throat and stepped back.

"That's all I can do for now." Olette said, walking out of the room.

Namine blinked for the first time since Olette and Kairi entered the room. She had never seen anyone work so fast, even with two assistants. Namine saw that there was food left on the table for when Kairi woke up, and turned back to Roxas.

He was still showing all the signs of being normal, but he was still unconscious. Namine ignored it and walked away.

Kairi woke up and saw food sitting on the table. She picked up a banana, and slowly unpeeled it. She saw that Roxas was still asleep, and felt guilty. She bit the first bite, and got a horrible taste in her mouth. She finished the banana and walked into the middle room.

"Kairi!" Olette jumped over to her and checked her over.

"Whew! She's fine. That was a close call! She nearly died!" Olette said.

"I what?" Kairi asked.

"Olette, it's time to tell them the truth." Hayner said.

"Fine! We're not doctors, we're actors. You weren't going to die. You're fine. We poured grape soda down her throat to take the place of medicine." Olette said.

Namine's jaw dropped open.

Kairi almost smacked one of them right then.

But Sora beat her to it.


	5. What Namine Does For Her Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's sequels and characters.

Author's Note: ... I made Hayner, Pence, and Olette very obnoxious, didn't I? Warning: there is some blood in this chapter. Warning 2: RoxasxNamine fluff-ish! I can't really write fluff... But I did figure out how to put the horizontal line in! I feel so stupid for not knowing where it was... oh well. On with the chapter!

**Chapter 5: What Namine Does For Her Friends****  
**

"Who does that? Are you stupid? Who even let you on this helicopter?" Sora asked.

"We do, no we're not, and Yuna let us on." Olette answered.

Kairi heard Yuna laughing very hard from the control room. She heard the switch to turn on autopilot being pulled and Yuna stepped out.

"Olette, Hayner, and Pence have been working very hard to become good actors, and so I gave them practice. I told Namine that they were here to heal Kairi and Roxas, and nobody else knew about them." Yuna explained.

"Security breach!" Yuffie screamed.

"Get in there!" Namine yelled, pointing at the door. Kairi and Sora ran into the back room with Namine, Olette, Hayner, and Pence behind them. Selphie, Ventus, and Aqua got ready to fight, and Yuna ran to the controls.

Namine ran over to Roxas and sat next to him, checking if he was still okay. Kairi walked over to the wall and sat with her back against it and Sora next to her.

"I can't believe my sister is here." Sora said.

"Neither can I. I can't believe that Ventus isn't hitting on me. I think he likes your sister." Kairi said.

"Oh my gosh... that's a nightmare I never want to have." Sora said, making Kairi giggle.

"Freeze!" Kairi turned towards the door and saw the guards... pointing a gun at them.

"Nah, I don't like obeying orders!" Yuffie yelled as she attacked the guards. Tidus, Ventus, Aqua, and Selphie joined her, fighting viciously. Namine got up and closed the door before locking it.

Kairi watched as Yuffie was shoved against the door, which had a small window in it.

Yuffie screamed and Kairi saw a few drops of blood splash onto the window. Kairi screamed. She couldn't watch this anymore.

Kairi turned to her side and buried her face in Sora's chest.

"Kairi, it's okay. Yuffie and the others know what they're doing." Sora said.

Kairi looked up with tears in her eyes.

"A-are you s-sure?" She asked.

Sora nodded, but wasn't sure. Anything could happen.

Sora nearly fell over when Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Sora hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair.

"Aw..." Namine whispered silently as she watched the scene.

"Where am I?" Namine jumped and turned around.

Roxas was looking around with his eyes wide open.

"You're in a helicopter." Namine said.

"But this isn't the one I was in earlier. Am I dead?" Roxas asked.

"No, you're not dead." Namine giggled, before explaining the situation.

"Oh... interesting... where's Kairi?" Roxas asked.

Namine froze. She remembered Kairi telling her that Roxas said he was in love with her. Roxas would be so mad if he saw Sora and Kairi like that. Namine knew she had to think fast, or Roxas would hate Sora.

Namine created a distraction. She expected for Roxas to be surprised, but she didn't expect that he was going to do it back.

And with that, Namine lost her first kiss to help her sister.

* * *

"Kairi, look over there." Kairi woke up slightly at Sora's voice. She sat up and looked where Sora was pointing. Her jaw dropped and she woke up the rest of the way. Roxas and Namine were kissing.

_I guess I don't have to worry about Roxas anymore... _Kairi thought.

"Let's leave them be and pretend we never saw that. It's impolite to intrude on personal moments." Kairi said, returning her face to Sora's chest. Kairi felt Sora bury his face in her hair and she relaxed and fell asleep again.

* * *

Yuffie felt a blade cut her shoulder, bringing blood up and splattering it on the window. She screamed and heard a scream inside. That was Kairi! Yuffie had a mission to complete. She stole the guard's sword and began to attack. Within moments he was looking around, wondering where the ninja had gone.

"Don't mess with a ninja!" Yuffie said, falling from the ceiling and onto the guard's head.

Yuna steered the helicopter neatly. They had two things that the guards didn't: a ninja and control of the helicopter. Yuna jerked the helicopter to the left and three guards fell out of the helicopter. Yuna saw Traverse Town in sight and gulped. She had to land, but it wasn't safe with all the guards.

"Yuffie, landing plan!" Yuna called. Yuffie snuck into the back room and told them to hold onto something. She then snuck by all of the fighters except the guards and told them to hold onto something.

Yuna turned the helicopter until it was upside down. She held her grip firmly on the joystick and the guards fell out of the helicopter. She heard Yuffie and the other fighters jump out of the helicopter and knew that the plan was under way.

Yuffie, Tidus, Ventus, Aqua, and Selphie climbed aboard helicopter after helicopter, crashing each one of them. Luckily, all the guards lived with their parachutes. The five fighters came back in and high-fived each other.

"Time to land this thing!" Yuna said.

* * *

Sora held onto Kairi to keep her from getting hurt when the helicopter went upside down. The helicopter started turning and Sora held on tighter to the safety bar on the wall. Kairi's eyes snapped open and she screamed.

"Sh..." Sora whispered. Kairi looked into his eyes, blinked, and closed her eyes. A few seconds later Sora fell to the floor with Kairi. Surprisingly, Kairi had fallen asleep again. Sora sighed and leaned his head against the wall, slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

Namine held on for dear life as the helicopter went upside down. She felt the helicopter turning and she slowly landed on the bed next to Roxas. Olette, Hayner, and Pence landed and ran out of the room. But then Roxas did what Namine prayed he wouldn't do. He looked at Sora and Kairi.


	6. Welcome to Traverse Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's sequels and characters.

Author's Note: If it wasn't clear, the setting is Radiant Kingdom (like radiant garden) and the capital is Radiant City. Their destination at the moment is Destiny Islands, and they have just reached Traverse Town. Warning: More RoxasxNamine fluff-ish stuff!

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Traverse Town**

Everyone stepped out of the helicopter, very shaken from the flip that the helicopter did. Sora was carrying Kairi, as she was still asleep. He had no idea how she could still be asleep, but she was, and he had to deal with that.

Namine was desperately trying to keep Roxas away from Sora and Kairi by distracting him, but she could tell that he was mad and was trying to get rid of her so he could reach Sora.

"Namine?" Everyone turned to see a brown haired girl standing with many others.

"Aerith!" Namine exclaimed.

Namine ran to Kairi and looked her over.

"I think that Kairi here might have a small cold. I don't know, she had one earlier, but I think it's best if you look at her." Namine said.

"Okay. I'll look at her now. Just follow me to Merlin's house." Aerith said.

Namine walked beside Roxas as the group followed Aerith. Yuffie was walking beside Aerith and talking to her the whole time, so Namine guessed that they used to be friends.

Sora looked down and saw that Kairi was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Sora? Where are we?" Kairi asked.

"We're in Traverse Town. You fell asleep in the helicopter. We're on our way to Merlin's house." Sora explained

"Merlin!" Kairi cried, leaping away from Sora and landing on her feet. "Where's Merlin?"

Sora laughed at her. "We're not at Merlin's house yet. He's probably at home."

Kairi pouted and turned to see Roxas and Namine talking to each other and walked over to them._  
_

Namine saw Kairi approaching and looked around desperately. She needed a new distraction!

"We're here! Come on, Kairi!" Aerith said. Namine sighed in relief as Kairi walked into the house with Aerith, leaving some space between the redhead and Roxas.

Namine grabbed Roxas's hand and looked at him.

"We're going sight-seeing!" Namine said, grabbing Roxas's hand and dragging him away from the crowd. Namine could just picture Roxas glaring at Sora in her head.

"Namine, stop. What are you doing?" Roxas said when they were far enough away from the group.

"I just told you. We're going sight-seeing." Namine said.

"No, I mean why are you trying to keep me away from Sora and Kairi?" Roxas asked.

Namine sighed. "Because Kairi likes Sora and you're in love with Kairi. I don't want you to hate Sora, or be heartbroken over Kairi."

"I was in love with Kairi." Roxas said.

"I'm sorry for what happened, but Kairi can't help her feelings and... wait, did you just say 'was'?" Namine said.

"Yes. I used to be in love with Kairi. I'm not mad at Sora, and I love somebody else now." Roxas said.

Namine let out a sigh of relief, but it didn't last long. Her eyes widened as Roxas pressed his lips to hers. Namine relaxed and kissed Roxas back.

* * *

Kairi sat in the chair and let Aerith give her a checkup.

"Hmm... She seems fine. It looks like she might have a slight cold, but other than that, she's fine. What's been going on with you guys lately? You know, other than being the hit topic on the news." Aerith said.

Kairi looked at all of the people in the room, before turning back to Aerith.

"Aerith I'm here... Oh my gosh! It's... it's... KAIRI! SORA! ROXAS! NAMINE! EVERYONE! TEAM FREEDOM!" A black-haired girl yelled.

Kairi looked around and saw that everyone was looking around with bewildered expressions.

"Um... who's Team Freedom?" Olette asked.

"You are! Everyone all over Radiant Kingdom knows you! You guys rock! Where's Roxas and Namine?" The girl asked.

"They went sight-seeing. Who are you?" Hayner asked.

"This is my apprentice, Xion. She loves your stories. She's been spreading them all around the town." Aerith said.

"Can I join Team Freedom? Can I Aerith? Please please please!" Xion cried.

"I suppose they could use a healer. If they accept us, we will both go. You are not done with your training." Aerith said. Xion turned expectantly at Kairi.

Everyone looked around and nodded at Kairi for her to make the decision. Kairi looked at Xion.

"Sure." She said.

Xion jumped up and down and went crazy.

"I gotta tell everyone!" Xion screamed, running away.

"Hi guys!" Namine said, as she walked in with Roxas.

Kairi turned and saw a shadow flash past the window. "I'll be right back." She said, walking out and chasing the shadow.

* * *

"Guys, what's that?" Selphie asked. Everyone turned and looked. One voice rang out.

"IT'S THE GUARDS!" Yuffie screeched.

Namine screamed and ran back into Merlin's house.

"My goodness! What's with all the racket?" Namine knew that voice.

"MERLIN!" She screamed. Namine quickly explained the situation and Merlin stepped outside, before joining the fight.

Namine felt helpless. Sora and Roxas were fighting. Even Aerith was fighting. But Namine didn't have anything to fight with.

"Namine!" Namine turned to see Yuffie set a sword on the ground and slide it over to her.

_Yeah, sure. Kairi decides to leave just before we get attacked. Nice move, Kai._ Namine thought.

* * *

"Hello?" Kairi asked.

"Hi." Kairi turned and saw a black-haired boy sitting behind her on the edge of a dock.

_I followed this boy all the way to the ocean? _Kairi wondered.

Kairi walked down and sat at the edge of the dock before turning to the boy.

He had spiky black hair, nearly identical to Sora's. He had glowing yellow eyes, and he was... well, cute.

"I'm Kairi. Who are you?" Kairi asked.

"I'm Vanitas."


	7. Vanitas

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's sequels and characters.

Author's Note: I brought Vanitas! Warning: Absolutely no SoraxKairi in here. Kinda... well, kinda opposite. Thanks for the reviews people! Yes, I know I'm going too fast. I think I need to think things over better... I'll work on that. On with the story!

**Chapter 7: Vanitas****  
**

Kairi looked at Vanitas. He looked so much like Sora! But at the same time... he didn't.

"What brings you to Traverse Town, princess?" Vanitas asked.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Please, just call me Kairi. I'm here because the rest of Team Freedom is escaping Radiant City." Kairi said.

"Ah. I work for Queen Larxene and King Axel. My original mission was to kidnap you, but now I just want to look at your pretty face for all eternity." Vanitas said.

_Oh my god... I'm blushing. His voice is even like Sora's! Of course I'm blushing! I want Sora to tell me that, and since Vanitas sounds like him, I'm blushing._

"Thank you." Kairi said.

"You know, I really like you. We should go out sometime. How about now?" Vanitas asked.

"Well, um... my friends are probably waiting for me to get back, so-" Kairi's eyes widened. Did Vanitas have to do what Roxas did? Did he have to kiss her?

But... she wasn't upset. She was... happy. Kairi closed her eyes and kissed back.

"So, how about that date?" Vanitas asked.

"I'd love to." Kairi replied.

Kairi felt Vanitas grab her hand and Kairi squeezed his hand.

"KAIRI!" Kairi released Vanitas's hand and spun around.

Guards were chasing Team Freedom down the streets! Kairi felt Yuffie grab her hand and drag her away from Vanitas.

"Hurry!" Sora called, since he was up front with Yuna.

Kairi got onto her own feet and ran til she caught up with Yuna and Sora.

"Where are we going?" Kairi yelled, since the guards' shooting was very loud.

"To the train station. I know how to drive one, and Namine can contact others. Do you know the way to the train station?" Yuna asked.

"Guys, follow me! I know the way!" Xion cried, appearing from a random house.

Xion led them through a door and Kairi ran to the man behind the counter.

"Any empty trains? I'm the princess, mind you." Kairi said.

The man pointed to one and they all boarded it. Sora and Roxas forced the door shut before any guards could get in. Namine and Yuna ran through the train cars to the front. Kairi followed them quickly, the rest of Team Freedom following.

"Ha! This one!" Yuna yelled. "Everyone, hold onto something!"

Kairi felt a jerk and the train started. Sadly, nobody listened, not even Yuna. They were all yanked to the floor.

"Yuna, security breach! The guards are in all the train cars but the front one!" Tidus called.

"We have to cut off the other cars! Yuffie, you're in charge of that!" Yuna ordered.

"Hold onto something!" Yuffie yelled.

This time, people listened. They all grabbed onto the railings, and Yuffie threw a shuriken at the connector. When it hit, the two cars separated, and the engine car sped up.

"They're gaining!" Olette yelled.

"Hold on as tight as you can! This is going to be impossibly fast!" Yuna yelled.

Kairi grabbed the rail and held it tight.

Everyone screamed as the train went to impossible speeds. Kairi felt her legs lift off of the ground and saw Yuna and Namine fly to the back of the car.

"This is so awesome!" Hayner yelled.

"I've got to take a picture!" Everyone was blinded as Pence took a picture.

Namine put the headset on and contacted Traverse Town.

"Hello? Aerith, we need help. We're on a train going at impossible speeds and guards are chasing us." Namine said.

"Um, it's not just a train. It's a runaway train!" Yuna screeched as the controls were ripped out.

"I can fix it!" Xion said.

Xion grabbed the railing and climbed up to the controls. She looked at the wires and slowly attached them together again. Everyone screamed as the train jerked to a stop and sent everyone off the railings and onto the floor.

"We're... at the airport..." Yuna finally got out. A thump on the roof was all it took to get Team Freedom back on their feet. Literally.

"Guards!" Yuffie hissed.

"Uh, no. Guess again."

"LEON!" Yuffie screamed, leaping up onto the roof in shocking time.

"And Cloud!" Another voice said.

"Aerith said you might need backup." The first voice said.

"You should come down here and talk to all of us, not just your girlfriend Leon." Sora said, rolling his eyes.

Kairi jumped as an upside-down head popped up by the door.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" He said.

"Good to see you too, Leon." Sora said sarcastically.

"How to you know Squall?" Yuffie asked.

"It's Leon, Yuffie." Leon said.'

"He's my cousin." Sora said.

"Squally!" Aqua squealed, grabbing onto her cousin.

"Release, Aqua!" Cloud cried.

"How do you know Cloud?" Yuffie asked.

"Cloud is _my_ cousin." Roxas said.

"How ironic! Roxas and Sora are best friends, and their cousins are best friends!" Aerith said, walking up to them.

"Uh, guys! Guards!" Namine yelled.

"Run!" Yuna yelled.

"Keep going straight! We'll be right back!" Yuna cried, leaving the group with Yuna, Selphie, and Ventus.

"Shoot 'em down!" A girl guard cried.

"Rikku!" Yuna gasped, turning around.

"Y-Yuna!" The girl guard stopped and looked.

"Rikku, we have to kill them, stupid!" Yuna glared at the girl next to Rikku.

"Paine! Join us!" Yuna yelled.

"Never!" A black haired girl cried, attacking Yuffie.

"Tifa?" Cloud yelled.

The girl looked at him, before freaking out and running in the other direction.

"Retreat!" Tifa yelled.

Rikku, Paine, Tifa, and the other guards fled backwards.

"Come back here and fight, you wimps!" Yuffie yelled.

Everyone started high-fiving each other, except for Yuffie, who was still yelling at the retreating team.

"Team Freedom!" Xion yelled, jumping up and down. Soon everyone but Yuffie was chanting "Team Freedom."

Kairi saw a shadow flash by and turned back to her friends.

"I'll be right back." She said, walking off in the direction of the shadow.

* * *

"Why is she always doing that now?" Sora asked irritably.

"Um, Sora, she's only done that twice." Namine said. One glare from Sora shut her up.

"Oo! Sora's jealous! Sora thinks Kairi's out with some other guy and he's jealous!" Roxas snickered. Sora glared at him.

"I _will _kill you Roxas." Sora said.

"Sure you will. Right after you kill your precious Kairi's boyfriend!" Roxas said.

"Okay, _now _you're dead!" Sora yelled, chasing Roxas away.

Namine sighed. _I guess I might as well follow Kairi._ She thought.

Namine turned the corner and saw Kairi looking at a boy who was nearly identical to Sora.

"Vanitas!" Namine yelled.

Vanitas spun around, startled.

"You know Vanitas?" Kairi asked.

"Know him? He's my ex-boyfriend."


	8. Crash Landing in Destiny Islands

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's sequels and characters.

Author's Note: I finally updated! Sorry, it was the first time ever (believe it or not) that I have had writer's block. This was major for me. And I realize that in the last chapter I said that Yuna left with Yuna. That was an error. It was supposed to say with Yuffie. Just so you know, the only _major _supernatural thing (so far) is going to be Merlin's magic. Remember that royal ball from the first chapter? Yeah, the ball happens in the next chapter. It's going to be more like a high school dance though.

**Chapter 8: Crash Landing in Destiny Islands**

"Your ex-boyfriend!? Vanitas, how could you not tell me?" Kairi asked.

"I um... I didn't think it mattered to you." Vanitas said.

"Bye, Vanitas." Kairi said, grabbing Namine's hand and pulling her away.

"We have a plane to board." Kairi said, running.

"Yuna!" Kairi cried as they neared the airport.

"C'mon Kairi! We're leaving now!" Yuna said, pulling Kairi and Namine into the plane.

Kairi looked around slowly. Team Freedom grew a lot.

There was Olette, Aerith, Pence, Selphie, Hayner, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Ventus, Sora, Tidus, Namine, Roxas, Yuna, Xion, and Aqua.

"Yuna, wait!" Yuna spun around to see Rikku and Paine running up to the airplane. Yuna crossed her arms and looked at them.

"I thought you were working for the king and queen." Yuna said.

"We quit! Help us up!" Paine said. Selphie and Aerith helped Paine up, while Kairi and Yuna helped Rikku up.

"They're coming!" Olette yelled.

Yuna ran to the front of the airplane and sat next to Namine.

"Course is set to Destiny Islands. We're on our way there right now!" Yuna said.

"Yuffie, Ventus, Leon, Cloud, up on the roof! It may not be as safe as the roof of a helicopter, but get over it!" Namine said.

"Roger that!" Yuffie said, leading the group onto the roof.

"Merlin, come in Merlin. In a moment, we need you to warp us out of this airplane! The keyword is Ninja Yuffie, okay?" Namine said.

"You got it!" The reply came over the radio.

"Why do we need to warp out of the airplane?" Kairi asked.

"Because we can't land this thing, we have to crash land it. Then the guards can't find us and if we warp we'll be safe." Yuna said.

"Why doesn't he just warp us onto the islands now?" Kairi asked.

"Merlin's magic isn't that powerful. Besides, if he did that they would know we were alive and set out to find us." Namine said.

Yuna looked in front of her and saw the rapidly approaching Destiny Islands. Yuna steered them towards the water, and the fighters on the roof came down, leaving the guards behind.

"Ninja Yuffie!" Namine screamed as soon as they hit the water.

Kairi screamed and braced herself for horrible pain, but it never came. She looked around and saw wacky trees, and a lot of them.

"What are those?" Kairi asked.

"That's a paopu tree. See that star-shaped fruit? The legend behind it is that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Sora said.

"Aw, that's such a cute thing!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Okay, enough chitchat. We need to get to that cabin we built fast." Aerith said.

"You built a cabin?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. Leon and Cloud built it a while back. It's huge. We can all fit in there. We'll discuss the rooming arrangements when we get there. Let's go." Aerith said.

Cloud led the way to the huge cabin. Kairi gasped. It really was huge!

"Okay, so we've decided this. Room 1, Olette, Xion, and Selphie. Room 2, Pence, Hayner, and Tidus. Room 3, Kairi, Yuffie, and Namine. Room 4, Sora, Roxas, and Ventus. Room 5, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. Room 5, Aqua and I. And Room 6, Leon and Cloud. Go explore the islands while we set up signs that tell you whose room is whose." Aerith said.

"Come on!" Kairi said, grabbing Namine's hand and dragging her away.

Kairi ran off in a random direction and found a mall.

"Let's go shopping!" Kairi said. Then with a pang Kairi remembered that she had left all of her favorite things in the suitcase that sunk with their first helicopter.

Kairi snapped out of her thinking when she heard a scream. It sounded like Olette! Kairi ran towards the scream and saw Olette holding a paper, her hands trembling.

"Kairi, the royal ball is tomorrow night! We _have _to go!" Olette said.

"But our identities would be revealed." Kairi pointed out.

"Nuh-uh! It's a masquerade!" Olette said, showing Kairi the picture.

"If the rest of Team Freedom agrees we can go." Kairi said.

Kairi, Namine, and Olette walked back to the cabin and saw Aerith.

"Aerith, can we go to the royal ball? It's a masquerade." Kairi asked, unaware of the two puppy-dog faces on the girls behind her.

"Yes! Of course! We'll all go! I'll alert everyone." Aerith said, pushing a button. A box of phones sat in next to the cabin, and every phone in it vanished. Kairi, Namine, and Olette were now all holding one.

"Everyone, come back to the cabin immediately." Aerith said. The message came through to Kairi's phone too.

In a matter of moments, the whole team was there.

"We are all going to the masquerade royal ball!" Aerith announced. The girls cheered, and the boys groaned.

"OH MY GOD! There's something you missed, Aerith. This says it is girls ask guys and you can't get in without a date." Selphie said. More groaning.

"Well, get your dates, because we're all going." Aerith said, walking off to Cloud.

"Cloud, will you go with me to the dance?" Aerith asked.

"Sure." Cloud said, walking into the cabin with Aerith.

Suddenly, half of the crowd that was their team broke loose. Girls were chasing boys, and the boys were running away.

_Oh my god... who do I ask? My first crush, or my first kiss? _Kairi thought. _I'll think about that later. Let's see, it looks like Olette and Hayner are going, Aerith and Cloud, Aqua and Ventus, Roxas and Namine, Yuffie and Leon... Wait, what? _Kairi looked closer and saw that Roxas and Namine were indeed going together.

_Okay then. Yuna and Tidus, Pence and Selphie, Xion and Sora... Oh, I guess that means that I can take Vanitas. _Kairi thought.

"Um, we're not going to go." Rikku said, indicating herself and Paine.

"Alright. You'll be outside the ball and watch out for any signs of Larxene and Axel's guards." Aerith said.

"Roger that!" Rikku said, saluting her.

"So, everyone is set?" Aerith asked.

"Yep!" Selphie declared.

"Alright then. Girls and guys, go shopping. Here's the amount of money you can each spend." Aerith said, throwing out money in boxes. Each box had a name on it.

Kairi found her box and opened it to find a lot of money. So much she didn't bother to count. She just left to go get the things for her room and the dress.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Masquerade: **

**"Vanitas, what's going on?"**

**"Yuffie!"**

**"You took away one of the only things that are important to me!"**

**"Kairi, no! Don't do it!"**

**"Sora, I love you."**

**Author's Note: How's that for a preview?**


	9. Masquerade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's sequels and characters.**

**Author's Note: I can't seem to get any reviews... if you read the story, please review! I'll even take criticism! I just need some help on improving it all. Call me weird, I don't care! If I cared, would I kill Sora in this chapter? Oops...**

**Sora: You're going to _kill _me?!**

**Blaze (of Mars): ...no.**

**A/N: If you want to know if I really do kill Sora, read the chapter! And _please _review! If you don't, then Sora will for sure be dead by next chapter!**

**Sora: ...That's just cold. _Please _review! For my sake!**

**Chapter 9: Masquerade**

Kairi twirled around.

"Nami, I don't think I like this one. It's too... black." Kairi said.

"Oh my gosh Kairi! You take so long to pick a dress!" Sora said.

It was the next day after Olette found the flyer. Everyone had finished their rooms, and Kairi had dragged Sora and Namine along with her to pick out a dress. Namine and Sora were done picking everything they wanted out, so Kairi was all alone with shopping.

"Oh my gosh... Kairi, this is the one." Namine said. Kairi walked back into the stall and Namine threw the dress over the door.

The dress was a velvet pink; it was super soft. It had flowers that formed a sewn in belt. It came with a real-diamond studded tiara and everything. The matching heels were red and had flowers over the strap that went over a foot.

Kairi tried the dress and accessories on and walked out. Nearly every jaw in the store dropped. Except for one person, who took one look at her.

"It's princess Kairi!" The person screamed.

_Crap!_ Kairi thought. She ran with Sora and Namine to the front of the store, dropping off the money for the dress she was wearing. She slipped off the heels and picked them up before dashing away.

Crowds of crazed fans chased them down the street. One boy was incredibly familiar. Sora came to a stop and looked at the person.

"Kairi, I think I may have a twin." Sora said, staring at Vanitas.

"Oh, Sora, no. This is my... boyfriend Vanitas." Kairi said.

"Um, we need to run!" Namine said, grabbing Kairi and Sora's hands. They raced off towards the cabin, and reached it in a matter of seconds.

They jumped into the window and Kairi looked around. They were in her room. She got up and shut the window, and Sora left the room.

"Oh my god... I hate that!" Kairi yelled. Namine just laughed.

* * *

Kairi waited in the living room for Vanitas. Everyone else had left already, other than Rikku and Paine. The doorbell rang and Kairi ran to it.

"Hi Vanitas!" She said, walking out of the cabin with him. She pulled out her phone and called Merlin.

"Merlin, can you send me to the castle now?"

"Sure thing!" And poof! Kairi was outside the castle. Her tiara and the night sky covered her hair, and a mask covered her face, so no one could tell it was her.

Kairi and Vanitas walked in, and Kairi immediately spotted her friends. She dashed over to them and brought Vanitas.

"Hi guys!" Kairi said.

They each greeted her and Vanitas.

Very suddenly, sirens went off, and a spotlight flew over to Team Freedom. Vanitas was smirking.

"Vanitas, what's going on?" Kairi asked.

"You see, my dearest Kairi, I tricked you; used you. Your parents are here to offer you a deal." He said.

Kairi was stunned. Vanitas used her. Vanitas _betrayed _her.

"Ah, dear Kairi. I have a proposal for you." Kairi looked up to see Larxene standing at the front of the room. All of Team Freedom looked around, seeing no escape.

"I wish you one thing. If you come with us willingly, we will allow your friends to leave here in peace. If they break the law again, they will face the punishment. But for now, they will be safe." Larxene said.

Kairi bowed her head down. What would she do?

"Kairi will never agree to that! Team Freedom won't allow it!" Yuffie yelled.

"What a naughty little ninja. You should be in training. Such a shame." Guards ran forward and grabbed Yuffie. Kairi yelped.

"No, don't!" She yelled. Larxene and the guards ignored her as they dragged Yuffie away.

"No! You've taken away one of the only things that are important to me! You will not get away with this!" Leon yelled, running after the guards. He was shoved right back.

"Fine! I'll go with you. Just don't hurt them." Kairi said.

"Alright, but your ninja friend will stay in jail for at least a week." Larxene said. Kairi knew better than to fight that. If she did, Yuffie could be killed.

"Fine." She said, guards coming and taking her away.

"Kairi, no! Don't do it!" Sora yelled.

"Sora, I have to. I don't want you guys to get hurt. I want you all to be safe... especially you, Sora. Because... Sora, I love you." Kairi said, before being dragged away from Team Freedom.

Team Freedom was pushed out the door, forced to leave Yuffie and Kairi behind.

* * *

**Oo... Poor Kairi... Poor Yuffie... Poor Leon... Poor Sora. How sad for them. **


	10. Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's sequels and characters.

Author's Note: Oh you bet he will! What kind of prince charming leaves his princess for dead? A very horrible one. Anyway, there will be a little of normal stuff, but in this chapter, it's mostly going to be Sora's thoughts.

**Chapter 10: Broken**

Sora couldn't believe it. Kairi was gone. Just like that. Nobody else was in a wreck like him. Probably because she didn't confess her love to them.

He'd never admit it out loud, but he was falling apart. Kairi was gone. And she told him that she loved him.

"Sora, are you okay?" Sora realized that he probably looked like a crazy person. He was sitting on the couch hugging his knees to his chest. He had to have looked crazy.

"Uh... maybe. I'm not sure." Sora replied to Roxas.

"I know that this must hurt you a lot. But she did it for you. Just think that you will get her back. Because we will. And Yuffie too." Roxas said.

"Well that's easy for you to say! She didn't confess her love to you!" Sora retorted. Roxas sighed. He could not win.

"You know that this hurts me too, right?" Roxas said.

"How? Like I said before she didn't-"

"She was my first love. I got us arrested so we could meet her. I haven't gotten over her. You won her heart just by meeting her. That stings." Roxas said.

"Oh." Sora said simply.

"Alright, I'll just see you later then." Roxas said, leaving the room.

_She's gone. They'll probably kill her. I have to save her. But how? _Sora thought. He felt very bad for Roxas. It must hurt to know that you tried to hard to get a girl's attention and she fell in love with your best friend when she met him.

"Sora!" Sora looked around wildly. That was Kairi!

"Kairi, where are you?" He asked.

"Kairi's gone. It's me, Xion." Sora hung his head.

"Can I come in?" Xion asked.

"Yeah." Sora said.

Xion softly closed the door after her. The moon shined in through the window and lit up Xion's face. Sora was lucky that his roommates wanted to give him some space for the night.

"Are you okay?" Xion asked softly. Was everyone in that cabin going to ask him that? But... Sora couldn't answer that. He didn't_ know_ the answer to that.

"I don't know. I'm worried for Kairi. What do you think that they'll do to her?" Sora asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I just hope that they don't..." Sora looked at her. "Never mind." Xion added quickly.

"Poor Kairi..." Sora whispered to himself.

Xion didn't know how to comfort him. She also didn't know how to comfort herself. Because she was in love... with Sora.

* * *

Namine yawned as she woke up. Sunlight filtered into her window and covered her face. She lifted her hand to her face.

"Kairi... time to get... up." Namine said, disheartened when she remembered that her sister was gone. She didn't know that she was crying until she felt a tear fall on her hand.

"Alright... Y-Yuffie... Let's get up... now." Namine burst into tears when she realized that she was all alone. Her parents hated her. Her sister was gone. One of her best friends was gone too.

"Namine? Are you alright?" Roxas asked from behind the door.

"Y-yeah. I'm just... a little sad." Namine said.

A little sad would be an understatement. Namine and Sora were both very broken at the moment. It would take only one important thing to fix them, and that would be Kairi coming home to them.


	11. Successful Failure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's sequels and characters.**

**Author's Note: A lot of blood in here. Just warning you. Please review!**

**Chapter 11: Successful Failure**

Sora snuck quietly away with Yuna, Xion, and Namine. They were heading for the train station. The plan was to take a train to Radiant City, break into the castle, and free Kairi.

Each person had a specific thing to do. Yuna was obviously in charge of driving the train. Namine and Xion were going to distract the guards at the castle. Namine was dressed up like Yuffie, and Xion was dressed up like Kairi. They were going to sneak towards the castle, then run away from it as if Kairi and Yuffie were trying to escape. Sora was going to get inside the castle and find Kairi. He had the job of freeing her.

"Hey, you. You got any free trains?" Xion asked, impersonating Kairi. The person was stunned. He pointed at one of the trains and they were off.

"Okay, all systems are ready." Yuna said.

"Nobody knows that we're gone." Namine said. They had set up cameras to be sure that Team Freedom was unaware of their disappearance.

"Course is on track." Xion said.

"Speed is up to date." Sora said.

"All systems, go. Hold onto something. We're going to go super fast to get there in about two hours." Yuna said. They all held on to the railing.

* * *

"Alright, we're here." Yuna said. Their hair was horribly unruly. Xion and Namine's wigs were on the floor. Sora's hair... didn't change.

Sora snuck out first, the others following. They walked to the castle and snuck unnoticed into the garden. Sora noticed Kairi's room immediately. He'd check there first. Namine and Xion snuck off towards the castle, leaving Sora alone. Yuna had stayed in the train, ready to leave immediately in case they got caught.

"Run, Yuffie!" Sora saw guards racing off after Xion and Namine. He ran by and climbed up onto Kairi's balcony. He opened up the door, only to find a horrible sight.

Shattered glass and blood covered the floor. Chains were linked from Kairi's bed to Kairi's arms and legs. Kairi... well, let's just say that you couldn't tell Kairi's hair from her blood.

"Kairi..." Sora whispered. Kairi looked up.

Blood covered her face. A red cloth was over her mouth. Who knew what color is was before.

Sora carefully removed the cloth, and Kairi let out a whimper. Sora put his arms around her and rubbed her back carefully.

"Sora, please... I don't want you to get hurt..." Sora shushed her. She burst into tears.

"They smashed glass all over me! It hurts so much! I want to leave so much... I don't want to be hurt anymore!" Kairi cried. Sora comforted her.

"I'm going to go get Yuffie, then I'll come back for you, okay? Do you know where she is?" Sora asked.

"She's in the dungeon..." Kairi whispered. Sora got up and carefully went down to the dungeon. The guards were gone. The keys were left on a table. Stupid guards.

Sora walked over to Yuffie's cell and let her out.

"Sora! What's all the commotion? Where's Kairi? Is she okay?" Yuffie asked.

"Xion and Namine are distracting the guards, Kairi's in her room, no she's not okay." Sora directed Yuffie up the stairs to Kairi's room.

Yuffie gasped at the sight of Kairi, but pulled out a dagger and picked the lock. She set Kairi free and they left out the window. Kairi wasn't very quick.

"There they are! Get them!" Larxene yelled. Kairi screamed. Sora put Kairi on his back and ran.

"We'll never make it in time!" Namine yelled as she ran up with Xion.

"Need a lift?" They all looked up to see a ladder coming down from a helicopter. Rikku and Paine smirked at them.

Yuffie climbed up the ladder first. Sora boosted Kairi onto the ladder next. He was about to climb the ladder himself, when the guards grabbed his wrists.

"SORA!" Team Freedom screamed as Sora was dragged back to the castle by the guards.

"Well, tonight was a successful failure." Xion said.

* * *

**Well now doesn't that suck? They freed Yuffie and Kairi, but Sora got captured. How sad.**

**Special Thanks to:  
zpup1224**


	12. Complete Failure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's sequels and characters.**

**Author's Note: You people must not like reviewing my stories anymore.**

**Chapter 12: Complete Failure**

Sora walked around in his jail cell. Jail was boring!

"Hey, you." Sora looked up to see a guard.

"Come with me." The guard said, opening the jail cell and dragging Sora away.

"Here's the prisoner." The guard called, shoving Sora into a room with King Axel and Queen Larxene.

"Ah, the precious love of my daughter. Can't wait to see her reaction when we show her to you." Larxene said. She started up a camera and Team Freedom appeared on the screen.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed as her friend appeared on the screen next to her parents.

"Oh, Kairi. I see that you want your precious Sora. Well, you're going to have to come and get him then. He's not leaving this castle, and he is to be executed this afternoon." Larxene said.

Everyone gasped. Even King Axel.

"We can't do that!" Axel objected.

"We can, and we will. In front of the whole kingdom! Then they'll know who's in charge here!" Larxene declared.

"No! You always take everything good in my life! You can't have Sora! We will come and beat you!" Kairi said, ending the communication.

Sora looked at Queen Larxene. He was terrified of her. After all, she _was_ going to execute him.

"Axel, tie him up. I can't risk him getting away." Larxene said, walking out of the room. Axel grabbed the rope and tied Sora to a chair in the back of the room before leaving.

Now Sora was bored out of his mind.

* * *

"I'll kill that Larxene! She has no right to take away everything that makes me happy!" Kairi growled, slamming her fist down on the desk.

"Kairi, calm down..." Yuffie started.

"I will not calm down!" Kairi screeched. Yuffie was terrified.

Kairi had bloodshot eyes and cuts all over her face. She looked like a zombie.

"I will save Sora! With or without you people!" Kairi yelled, running out the door. They were all resting just away from the castle, in Radiant City.

"Wait, Kairi!" Namine called.

"Don't try to stop me, Nami." Kairi yelled.

"We're not going to stop you. You just need this." Namine called, handing Kairi a sword. Every member of Team Freedom minus Sora was there, holding weapons.

"Alright. Let's move out!" Kairi smirked.

* * *

The whole kingdom had gathered in front of the castle. Kairi ran through the crowd with Team Freedom following quickly behind. They saw Sora tied to a chair at the foot of the castle and ran to him.

"Sora!" Kairi called. She ran forth with Team Freedom, getting next to him.

"Ah, but it was all a trap." Larxene said, sending the guards in at them. Kairi quickly used her sword to cut Sora free, and Yuffie gave him a sword of his own.

"Time for a fight!" Yuffie growled.

"Wait!" Kairi cried. She turned and looked at the people, causing everyone to gasp at the sight of her, covered in cuts.

"What do you guys think? Do you really want Larxene and Axel ruling our kingdom? It isn't right! We need to fight!" Kairi cried out. She turned around and looked at the guards.

"Why do you even work for them? Do you even like this job? Would any of you actually be willing to kill Sora?" Kairi asked. No guard spoke.

"Exactly! We can still win! Larxene and Axel may have the castle, but without the people, they have nothing. We are the true power of this kingdom!" Kairi yelled.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Team Freedom cheered. The crowd joined in. Then the guards. Soon, all you could hear was chanting.

"You're nothing without your people, so you have to show them some respect!" Kairi yelled to Larxene and Axel. Larxene was furious. Her own daughter turned the people against her.

"Axel, distract them!" Larxene said, running off into the building.

Kairi waited for something to happen. Nothing did.

"Haha! This is all a trap!" Larxene yelled, appearing on the castle roof. She threw a smoke bomb down onto the people. Everyone fell unconscious, starting with Kairi.

"Ugh..." She whispered, falling back into Sora's arms.

"Uh..." Sora whispered, falling back onto the concrete.

Everyone was soon unconscious.

* * *

Kairi woke and looked around. She was tied to a chair, and all of Team Freedom was tied to chairs around them. She saw the crowd from earlier, but they had a pinkish tint in their eyes.

_Mind control! _Kairi thought.

"Kill them! Kill them!" The crowd chanted. Kairi squeaked as she saw the guards surrounding them. Each one had a sword, and they looked ready to kill.

"Patience everyone. Your precious Team Freedom will be destroyed in a moment." Larxene called out.

Kairi saw that all of Team Freedom was awake, except for the one boy who sat in the chair next to Larxene. There was no rope binding him to the chair. What terrified Kairi was who was in the chair. It was Sora.

What a complete failure.


	13. The Condition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's sequels and characters.**

**Author's Note: Are you people so against reviewing? Larxene isn't really an antagonist in this chapter, surprisingly.**

**Chapter 13: The Condition**

"SORA!" Kairi screamed.

"It's no use! He's under mind control. He won't wake up until Larxene tells him to." Yuffie called.

"We can't let the guards kill him!" Kairi called.

"Oh, the guards will not be killing you." Larxene yelled, pointing up to where a giant metal machine sat above their heads. It was obvious that it was going to come down and crush them.

"Guards! Prepare the machine." Larxene called.

Kairi knew that this was the end of Team Freedom. The giant metal machine slowly came down. It didn't look like it was coming down nearly fast enough. It was probably made to crush them slowly. Then Kairi noticed the hole in the center of it. It would go around each of them. So what was it made to do?

Olette screamed as the machine came down over her slowly. Soon the machine covered her completely, and you could no longer see her. A few minutes later, the machine went up, and Olette still sat there.

"I don't feel any different." Olette said, confused.

Slowly, the machine went over all of Team Freedom, and nobody felt different. Soon it was Kairi's turn.

The machine went over her head and she felt cold, but nothing else felt different. It lifted up, and didn't move on to anyone else. All of Team Freedom had been inside that machine, and nothing changed.

"Anyone else confused why we're not dead?" Namine asked.

"Okay. You're free to go." Larxene said, smiling. The guards released each of them, and the people were no longer under mind control. What was Larxene up to?

"We're not leaving without Sora." Yuffie said.

"I'm afraid that he's very sick. We'll heal him up and send him to meet you." Larxene said.

"Don't trust her!" Kairi yelled.

"Well, do you see him? He's unconscious. He would've been dead if we hadn't saved him." Larxene said.

"You're the one who caused it! You knocked him out, you're keeping him that way! Now let him go!" Kairi demanded.

"Sorry, but you can't take him with you. If you want proof that this was not my fault, go to the camera room." Larxene said. Kairi led the team to the camera room, where she saw a tape that read: Proof.

Watching the video, Kairi saw that for once, Larxene was telling the truth. They were all knocked out, tied to chairs, and slowly woke up. But what puzzled Kairi was why Sora was never tied up. Larxene had to have known about it.

"Alright, I will admit that I do know what's wrong with him but I didn't make him that way. He was born with this... condition. I checked in with the doctors when he was arrested, because he acted a little... odd." Larxene said. For once, it looked like she felt bad for him.

"I never knew." Roxas whispered, startling everyone.

"I never knew that he had a condition... and he's my best friend..." Roxas whispered. Namine put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. He probably didn't want you to know." Namine said.

"So, how does this relate to why he wasn't tied up like us?" Kairi asked. She still hated her mother, but she needed to be nice to get the information.

"His 'condition' causes the effects of knockout gas to be much more serious on him. He'll be out for at least a week-"

"A WEEK!?" Kairi screamed.

"At least." Axel said, walking up.

"What's the longest amount of time he could be out?" Kairi asked.

"...The longest would be... him never waking up." Larxene said, actual, real sympathy in her eyes.

"No..." Kairi murmured, running outside. She ran to Sora's side. She looked closely and saw that he was breathing quite rapidly. If he was awake she would've screamed.

Kairi put her hand on his forehead. She nearly yelped when she felt how hot it was. That could not be safe. Kairi ran back inside.

"Larxene, what else will his condition do to him?" Kairi asked.

"Well, they said that it can change his personality every now and again. It'll make him act totally different. It could also kill him if he never gets treated. Apparently the doctors told his family, and they never bought any of the medicine for him. They never really cared. They also said that the older he gets, the more likely it is that he'll die from it." Larxene said.

"We couldn't afford it... and Roxas, it isn't your fault. He doesn't even know that he has it." Aqua whispered.

"Let me get this straight. Sora has no idea that he has a condition that could kill him." Kairi said, coldly.

"We didn't want him to be upset." Aqua said, as if that explained everything.

"But he needs medical attention!" Kairi yelled.

"..." Aqua was silent.

Kairi walked up to her mother.

"Listen, I know that you don't like me any more than I like you, but we need to give him medical attention. We can pay for it." Kairi said.

"I suppose we could do that... but you have to agree to stay in this castle and end Team Freedom. I'll agree to keep this place in better order. Just so you know, that machine was checking you all for the condition. None of you have it." Larxene said.

"I agree to your terms. Also..." Kairi began. She ran forward and hugged her mother. "Thank you for agreeing to help Sora."

Larxene waited a moment, before hugging Kairi back.


	14. Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's sequels and characters.**

**Author's Note: I feel bad for Sora and Kairi. More for Sora, but almost as bad for Kairi. Obviously, Sora's "condition" is not real. Also, just wanted you all to know, since this isn't going to be a very long story, it's nearing it's end.**

**Chapter 14: Hope**

Kairi walked slowly out of the school. Team Freedom was over, much to the dismay of Xion, because she had to go back to Traverse Town with Aerith. Leon and Cloud left too. Olette, Pence, and Hayner went back home to Twilight Town. Tidus remained as a guard, Selphie decided to start ninja school and left with Yuffie. Yuna left for transportation school. Ventus and Aqua started going out, and Kairi didn't see much of them anymore. Namine had gone off to Twilight Town with Roxas so they could find the veterinarian school. Apparently Namine and Roxas had a thing for animals.

Kairi sighed. It was lonely around there now that Team Freedom was gone. The only friend she had left was Sora, and he wasn't much company. He was brought into one of the many spare rooms and sat in a chair. A month had passed, and he still hadn't woken up. Kairi was beginning to question if he'd ever wake up.

"Kairi!" Kairi looked up and saw Riku standing at the front doors of the school.

"Hey, Riku." She said. She hadn't seen him since the day Team Freedom started.

"I'm sorry, about making you into a rebel." Riku apologized.

Kairi froze. She realized that the reason that she met everyone... the reason that Team Freedom started, was because of Riku.

"Thank you." Kairi choked, hugging Riku. Riku put his arms around her.

"What for?" Riku asked.

"_You_ formed Team Freedom, Riku. You did. Roxas, Sora, I didn't make Team Freedom." Kairi explained.

"Really? How?" Riku asked.

"I had to run away because of you. I met all the rest of Team Freedom because of you." Kairi said.

"In that case, your welcome." Riku said. They could've hugged for much longer, but Kairi's phone rang.

"Hello?" Kairi said.

"Kairi, it's me, Larxene. You need to hurry home." Larxene said.

"What? Why?" Kairi asked.

"It's Sora-" Larxene could've continued, but Kairi interrupted.

"I'll be right there." She said, hanging up her phone.

"Sorry Riku! I gotta go!" Kairi called as she started running away. She knew that either Sora had woken up, or something was wrong.

"I'm here!" Kairi yelled, out of breath, as she burst into the castle.

"Kairi, in here!" Larxene called. Kairi dashed up the stairs towards Sora's room.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"Something's terribly wrong. I called the doctor already. Sora's heartbeat is getting very uneven and so is his breathing." Larxene said. Kairi saw that she was sitting, waiting, in one of the chairs. She ran to Sora's side.

"Sora! Sora, are you okay? Sora, you need to wake up!" Kairi said. Sora made no movement to indicate that he'd heard. Kairi shook his shoulders.

"Come on, Sora! You have to wake up!" Kairi called.

No reaction.

* * *

"Sora! ... okay? Sora, you ... wake up!" Sora heard a fuzzy voice.

"Come ... You ... wake up!" Sora thought he recognized the voice.

_I can... hear you... Where am I?_ Sora wondered.

Darkness was all that Sora could see. He could just hear the fuzzy voice. Only question was... who was it?

_It's so... dark. I don't like all this darkness._ Sora thought.

"SORA!" The voice yelled.

_Kairi. _A voice inside him echoed the name.

_Kairi, where am I? Where are you?_

"Sora, please... please wake up." Kairi said. This time there were no breaks in her words, and they were getting less fuzzy.

Sora's eyes snapped open.

"Kairi..." He whispered, his eyes drooping. He was just glad that there was some light in view now.

"Sora!" Sora felt something tackle him and noticed that it was Kairi.

Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck and put one hand in his hair. Sora wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Larxene said.

"You're awake... You're alive..." Kairi breathed, ignoring her mother.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sora asked, confused.

"Sora, you have a condition. It can change your personality every now and again. It'll make you act totally different, and it could kill you if you never get it treated. The older you get, the higher the risk that it will kill you." Kairi explained quickly.

"What?" Sora asked.

"You were born with that condition. Your family didn't want you to know about it, because they couldn't pay to get it treated. That's why your family was in such a scramble to get money. They didn't want you to die." Kairi said.

"Hold on. I'm going to _die?_" Sora asked.

"No. My family is going to pay to get the medicine to help you get better." Kairi said.

"Okay." Sora said, looking a bit confused.

"But... it may not completely get rid of it." Kairi added quietly. Sora looked at her with the saddest expression she'd ever seen.

"Oh, Sora!" Kairi cried, bursting into tears and burying her face in his chest.

"K-Kairi... Can't... breathe..." Sora gasped for air.

"Oops. Sorry." Kairi giggled, releasing him and wiping her tears.

"Alright, I'm here. Oh, he's awake? Good. I brought the things I need. I apologize, but I must ask you to leave." The doctor said, walking in.

"Okay." Kairi said, getting up and leaving the room.

Kairi walked up the stairs slowly, heading into her room. She wanted to do something, since she believed that it would take a while for Sora to be... available again.

Kairi walked out onto her balcony and looked at the stars, which had just come out, since their school got out late.

"Oh, Sora. I hope you'll be okay."


	15. The Ball: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's sequels and characters.**

**Author's Note: Sorry to the fans of this story, but the next chapter will be the last one in this story. I apologize for making them so short, but it's my first story, so... yeah.**

**Chapter 15: The Ball: Part 1**

"Kairi, wake up."

"Mm..."

"Kairi?"

"No... no... He will make it!"

"Kairi..."

"No! SHUT UP! He's not going to die!"

"Kairi!"

"NO! HE WILL NOT DIE!"

"KAIRI!"

Kairi's eyes snapped open. Blue eyes that matched her own and spiky brown hair met her tired eyes.

"Sora?" Kairi asked.

"You're a dork. You kept yelling out 'He's not going to die!' in your sleep." Sora said, laughing.

"Not funny." Kairi said, pouting.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, no longer laughing.

"It was a nightmare. All of Team Freedom came back and started telling me that you were going to die. I kept telling them to shut up, but they wouldn't stop... wait, why are you in my room?" Kairi asked.

"Your father told me to come and wake you up. And I am going to make it, you know." Sora said, laying down next to her.

"I know, but they just yelled at me and told me to wake up and realize that you had no hope of surviving. Oh, yeah! Did the doctor help you?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. I feel... odd, though. He told me it might make me sleepy. And I really do feel sleepy." Sora said, yawning.

"You could sleep in here while I go to school." Kairi said, reaching out a hand and brushing his bangs out of his face.

"That sounds... nice..." Kairi giggled as he yawned again.

"Alright, sleepyhead. I'll be back after school. I'll let my parents know where you are and that you're sleeping." Kairi said, walking out.

"Bye... Kairi..." Sora said sleepily. Kairi giggled before grabbing her clothes and heading out of her room.

"Kairi? Why aren't you ready? Didn't Sora come to wake you up? Don't you usually get ready in your room?" Larxene asked.

"I was talking to Sora, and he's in my room sleeping. That medicine made him sleepy." Kairi said.

"Oh. Okay then. Well, hurry up. The Princess' Ball is tonight and you need to get your dress." Larxene said.

"But... what about school? Wait, what is the Princess' Ball?" Kairi asked.

"You don't go to school today. The Princess' Ball is where many princesses from many different kingdoms come together. We're hosting it this year, and you're finally old enough to go." Larxene said.

"Wait... do we need... a... date?" Kairi asked.

"Yes." Larxene answered simply.

"But-"

"I've already asked Tidus to go with you to the ball." Larxene said.

"Oh. Okay." Kairi said sadly. Larxene walked away from Kairi.

Kairi walked into the bathroom and changed into a light-blue skin tight dress and matching heels; the outfit she was going to wear the day she met Riku. She took a sparkly golden hair tie and put her auburn hair into a bun. It had grown back to a longer length since the day she cut it with glass.

"Perfect." Kairi said as she slipped the golden tiara into her hair.

"Alright, Larxene. I'm ready." Kairi called.

"Good. The limo is ready for you." Larxene called back.

Kairi walked down the stairs and went outside, getting into the limo.

"Okay, are you ready to get your new dress?" The driver asked.

"Yeah." Kairi said softly.

She didn't want to go to the ball. Not if Sora wasn't going to be there with her.

* * *

"No. Too dark." Kairi said.

"Eep! This one!" Rikku cried out. She had come back from Traverse Town, where she was staying with Paine.

"Rikku, I- OH MY GOD!" Kairi screeched as she saw the dress.

It was a light violet color. The straps crossed in the back, and the belt was studded with small jewels. The part under the belt was ruffled, and it went down to just above her knees.

"It's perfect!" She squealed.

"Now for the accessories!" Rikku squealed, holding out a handful of accessories.

A pair of purple earrings, a pair of purple heels, and a sparkly deep blue tiara sat in her hands.

"YES!" Kairi screamed.

"Good. Now that you're happy, you can buy them, and I will head back to Traverse Town." Rikku said.

"Bye, Rikku. I'll miss you." Kairi said, giving Rikku a hug.

"Miss you too! See you later!" Rikku cried, running off.

Kairi paid for the outfit and got into the limo.

"Ready to go." She said.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Namine cried. Kairi had called her and sent her a picture of her in the dress.

"You hate it, don't you?" Kairi asked.

"No. I love it!" Namine exclaimed.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice said in the background.

"It's Kairi, Roxas!" Namine said to her boyfriend.

"Well, now I know that Roxas is still there with you." Kairi said.

"Yep! Now speaking about boyfriends... How is yours?" Namine asked.

"Boyfriend? I don't have one." Kairi said.

"Oh, come on, Kairi. You know perfectly well who your boyfriend is." Namine said.

"_Sora_ is fine. I don't know about my boyfriend because I DON'T HAVE ONE!" Kairi yelled into the phone.

"Gosh, temper tantrum much?" Roxas muttered in the background.

"I HEARD THAT, ROXAS!" Kairi yelled. The blonde couple laughed.

"So, who's your date to the ball?" Namine asked.

"Tidus." Kairi said sadly.

"WHAT!? Why TIDUS?" Namine asked, outraged.

"Because mom set it up." Kairi said.

"What about Sora?" Namine asked.

"He was asleep when she told me. That medicine made him very sleepy. He slept for half the day! Besides, I don't have a say in the matter." Kairi said quietly.

"Oh. Well, me and Roxas have to get back home. School was very hard today!" Namine exclaimed. Kairi giggled.

"Okay. Bye Nami! Bye Roxas!" Kairi said.

"Bye!" The blonde couple said at the same time.

Kairi hung up and sighed. She felt so sad. She really didn't want to go.

"Hey, Kai." Kairi turned around to see Sora.

"What's up?" Kairi asked.

"I just wanted to give you something before you left for the ball." Sora said.

"You know about that?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. Larxene told me." He said, holding out a box.

Kairi opened it slowly, and saw a silver chain that led down to a sparkling amethyst gem, creating a beautiful necklace.

"Oh my gosh..." Kairi gasped.

"I heard from Rikku that you had a purple theme, so I thought that this might go with it." Sora explained.

"Sora... I love it! Thank you!" She cried, jumping at him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Your welcome." Sora said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Can you help me put it on?" Kairi asked.

"Sure." Sora replied, gently placing it around her neck.

"Kairi, come on!" Larxene called.

"Bye, Sora." Kairi said quietly, walking away.

"Bye, Kairi."


	16. The Ball: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's sequels and characters.**

**Author's Note: Final chapter! This isn't a very long chapter, but it's the ending. I know it's all over the internet EVERYWHERE, but just wanted to say... KINGDOM HEARTS III HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED! ...That is all. **

**Chapter 16: The Ball: Part 2**

Kairi was probably the only one not having fun. Tidus was running around flirting with every girl he met, and usually ended up injured.

"C'mon Kairi. Have some fun!" Tidus said.

"I can't. Because I'm here with you." Kairi said bitterly.

"What you hate me now? Oh, I see..." Tidus said. "Excuse me just a moment."

Kairi waited for Tidus to return, but after waiting for about half an hour, walked out onto the balcony. Her mother had chosen a nice castle in Twilight Town which was just outside of Radiant City.

_I wish Sora was here. _Kairi thought.

"Hey, who's that girl out there?" A voice whispered from inside.

"That's Princess Kairi. She's that girl who was a part of Team Freedom. I think she's a fake. She looks too lame to know them." A new voice said.

"Yeah." The first voice agreed. The two princesses walked away from the window.

_They have no idea who I am or what I can do._ Kairi thought angrily.

"This party has officially been crashed!" Kairi's head snapped up. She recognized that voice!

Kairi turned around and went back inside the castle. There, Roxas, Namine, Hayner, Pence, and Olette stood. Tidus stood next to them, grinning at her.

"Guys! Oh my god, I've missed you so much!" Kairi cried, running over to them.

"Oh my lord... she really did do all that stuff with them!" The voice from earlier said.

"Aw, man! We're late!" Yuffie cried, walking in with Selphie and Yuna.

"I think you came just in time." Kairi said, waving them over.

"OH MY LORD! IT WASN'T A PRANK!" Kairi giggled at Xion as she ran in with Rikku, Paine, Aerith, Leon, and Cloud.

"No, Xion. It was just a sweet gesture from Tidus." Kairi said.

"Um... no. I didn't call them to come. I don't know why they're here. I thought you invited them." Tidus said, confused.

"My little brother invited us!" Aqua said, walking in with Ventus.

Kairi turned her head to see Aqua and Ventus shove Sora forward, and the rest of the team shoved him forward to her. Kairi giggled.

"You're so sweet." Kairi said.

"Hehe..." Sora said, blushing.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." Kairi whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

"Your welcome." He whispered back, wrapping his arms around her.

"Team Freedom is in the house!" Someone called.

"Let's get this party started!" Yuffie cried, running up to the group who were playing violins.

Yuffie made them stop and set down a huge radio, which started sending out loud music. Some people were furious. Others enjoyed the gift that Team Freedom had brought to them.

Everyone else in the team started putting snacks and drinks on the tables.

"You guys are crazy!" Kairi yelled.

"You think we don't know that?" Yuna yelled back, smirking.

Kairi rolled her eyes, took off her heels, and ran with Namine onto the dance floor, where they started dancing like crazy people. Soon everyone had joined, except for the people who got so upset that they left and went back to their kingdoms.

"I can't believe what happened to this ball. I'm so happy for her." Larxene said.

"She's going to be even happier once she hears the news." Axel said.

"So, Kairi. I think you should talk to Sora." Namine said.

"Okay." Kairi said, walking over to Sora.

"Hey, Sora. Nami told me to talk to you." Kairi said.

"Oh, yes. I have news for you. That doctor came by after you left. He told me that the medicine and all that sleep I got cured me. The condition is gone." Sora said.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy!" Kairi screamed, hugging Sora.

"Me too." Sora said.

Quite suddenly, the music changed to a slow song. The couples went to the dance floor, where anyone who didn't have a date left. All the couples started dancing slowly.

"May I have this dance?" Sora asked. Kairi giggled and nodded. Sora took her hand and led her onto the dance floor, where they started dancing.

"I swear, you are the sweetest boy I've ever met." Kairi giggled.

"I think that's a compliment." Sora said.

"It is." Kairi said, giggling more.

"Um... everyone's looking at us." Kairi said, finally noticing the people staring at them.

Sora took Kairi's hand and led her out of the castle. They went into the garden, and sat on the edge of the fountain.

Moonlight covered the fountain's water and pooled down onto the two. The flowers glowed with the soft light of the stars.

Kairi turned her head to Sora at the same time he turned his head to her. Kairi's eyes slowly slid shut as she leaned forward. Sora leaned forward and closed his eyes as well, until their lips met. Sora wrapped his arms around her waist, and Kairi placed her hands in Sora's hair. Soon their need for oxygen caused them to break the kiss.

"Sora?"

"Yeah, Kairi?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
